


OVERBIT CHAOS

by zettapoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Gen, It's bleak lol, Lots of end of the world kind of stuff is in this too, This is a mostly OC centric story, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zettapoke/pseuds/zettapoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, a letter appeared on the shores. And, for those three years, they've been dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OVERBIT CHAOS

**Author's Note:**

> "There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."

Blood. Blue eyes stared on the crimson bead, watching it trickle down the back of her hand.   
  
She turned her shaking hand from front to back, drawing the sight in. Her glossy eyes reflected bruises and scratches on her knuckles. A trembling exhalation slipped past her lips.   
  
"Why...?"   
  
Her eyes turned to the door before her. Just the sight of it sent her knees crashing to the floor. She choked, letting go of another shaking breath.   
  
" _Why_  did this happen...?"   
  
The question bubbled up in her mind. She scanned through her memory, fighting to recall. She had been running. She had charging up steps, trying to get away from  _something_...    
  
Escape was just ahead, she knew it had to be. Then, she saw it: a door! She raced over and placed her hand against it. Then, with a slam of her shoulder, she forced it open.   
  
But it didn't budge.   
  
"What?"   
  
She shook her head, eyes bugged. She tried again, slamming her back against it.   
  
Nothing. The door wouldn't budge.   
  
"No..."   
  
She tried again and again to the same results. The door wouldn't open. She slammed her fist against it.   
  
" _Help!_ " she screamed, pounding on the door, "Please help me!"   
  
She kept slamming her fists, as if trying to break the door open, but nothing worked. It only wore her down, bruises flaring up across her knuckles with each blow. Each punch started to slow, each swing becoming weaker as each steadily missed their target.   
  
Someone had to be on the other side; there must've been someone out there that could've helped her! She just had to keep trying, keep going...   
  
But no one was there. No one was coming. She had to do the one thing she swore she would never do: give up.   
  
Staring at her bloody, bruised hands, she curled her fingers inwards. The heels of her palms pressed against her knees. A hood shadowed her bloodshot eyes, her shoulders shaking. Droplets fell, leaving their mark on her jeans.   
  
"I-I just wanna go back," she pressed the heel of her palm against her eye. "How'm I supp'sed to get back now...?"   
  
There was nothing she could do. The door wouldn't open. She had nowhere to go, no escape;  _nothing_. She had lost.   
  
But  _why_  did it matter?   
  
_SHISH!_    
  
She gasped and spun around, her back slammed into the wall. Her gaze shot to the floor, to the shadow on the ground ahead.   
  
A dark mass bubbled out of the concrete, rising and pulling itself from the pitch-black darkness. Black strands clung to the monster, as if fighting to keep it back. But the monster fought against its restraints, pulling itself out and forward; it was as if it was pulling itself out of tar.   
  
It cut the threads and escaped its bonds, spilling out of the shadows. As it sloshed across the concrete, its features became more and more defined. As it examined its tiny body, sharp claws extended from its hands, and a pair of round, golden eyes blinked to life. It drew in several, quick sniffs of the air, its jagged antenna twitching and turning.   
  
Another monster appeared by its side, escaping the same cage. Following a familiar scent, they stopped and stared.   
  
Wide, blue eyes met glowing, golden eyes. The monsters grinned.   
  
Her attempts to escape had failed. At last,  _they_  had found her.   
  
Gulping, the girl picked herself up. Hand placed on the wall, she stabilized her shaking knees.   
  
"I'm... I-I'm not scared of you!"   
  
The monsters turned their heads to the side, quirking their antenna. They narrowed their eyes.   
  
"I... I can fight ya this time!" the child nodded, grinning. She looked to her curled fist. "See? Watch!"   
  
Inhale. Exhale. She closed her eyes tight. Her arm swung out to the side. She extended her palm and focused, imagining the scene in her head. Behind closed eyes, she waited.   
  
Then,  _click!_  It was there, it was  _real_. The pads of her fingertips traced the lines across the mesh handle. She could feel the weight of it pushing down on her hand; she could feel the power that pulsated from it.   
  
Wearing a smile, she nodded, knowing what to do. She opened her eyes and looked.   
  
_Nothing._    
  
"What?"   
  
Her thin fingers shook. Her smile shattered.   
  
"N-no..." She turned her hand, surveying her empty palm. "No! It's supp'sed to be here!"   
  
She had a weapon, she had a way to fight back against these things!  _Why_  wasn't it there?!   
  
"Where is it?!" she choked, grabbing her hand, "I-it was here! I  _know_  it was!"   
  
She looked down at her palm with wide eyes. No matter how much she prayed and pleaded, nothing changed. She was still powerless. She dropped her arm to her side.   
  
"Did I..." the child gulped, "did I make it up...?"   
  
A tiny, muffled snicker broke the silence. She looked ahead.   
  
The monsters. They were...  _laughing!_  Smiling, cackling, laughing at her!   
  
Knitting her brow, she shook her head. She stepped forward, fighting to defend her cause.   
  
"No! I  _can_  fight! I can, I know I can--!"   
  
_SLAM!_    
  
" _GAH!_ "   
  
The monster slammed into her knees! With a gasp, she wobbled from the attack, just as the second monster took a shot at her side.   
  
" _Ah!_ "   
  
She crashed to the floor, collapsing onto her right side.   
  
With a hiss, she pushed herself onto her knees, hands flat on the floor. She was one step away from escaping. All she had to do was stand up. Stand up!, she told herself,  _get up!_  It was just one step away. She could get out of this!   
  
" _No!_ "   
  
_SLAM!_    
  
But fate had other plans.   
  
_(what...?)_    
  
Her entire form had been frozen, paralyzed. It was as if something at the very core of her being was being sawed out, leaving her limbs immobile. But there was one thing that remained free of this paralyzation: her gaze.   
  
Letting go of a shaking exhalation, her wide eyes shifted and stared down.   
  
A dark pool was reflected in her glossy eyes, the circular puddle spilling across the concrete. She traced the dark purple ripples ebbing out to the pool's edges. From that swirling, black water, something escaped...   
  
A claw. A single, black claw that was embedded in her chest.   
  
( _what's...?)_    
  
Feeling slipped away. Her head bobbled. Her body collapsed, she fell to her side. Her vision darkened, the world around her disappearing.   
  
_(what's... wrong with... me...?)_    
  
But something shimmered through the darkness. A light, a ruby light, remained within it all... but it was flickering, fading away. She wanted to reach out and take it, to keep it safe. But she couldn't.   
  
She could hear the pounding in her ears. That  _buh-bump, buh-bump_  sound, growing softer and softer as the glowing orb drifted away. Her vision was black now; all she could see was that light in the dark... and the monster's claw that gripped the light.   
  
A sound ripped through that heartbeat. It sounded like a knife sawing through a thick rope.   
  
White, shimmering strings extended from the centre of her chest, connecting to the light and fighting to protect it. The monster tugged and cut the first in half, and a little more feeling drifted away. It waited with a painful pause... then gripped the next.   
  
One...   
  
_(n... no... not... yet...)_    
  
Another cut. The thread faded, glowing bright then sizzling away. The light was dimming.   
  
Two...   
  
_(i... can't...)_    
  
Another tug, another cut. The strand flashed, then slipped away. The light was weak now.   
  
Three...   
  
_(dis... appear... he... said... that...)_    
  
Then, there was the final strand, clinging on for dear life to the light. It seemed to shake and shudder, as if begging the monster for mercy.   
  
But the monster showed no mercy, for it craved the light, fighting to devour it. It had its reward, its prize...   
  
The monster raised its claw, curling it around the glowing strand. It tugged, sinking the tip between the twisted fibres.   
  
_(i... can't... give... up...)_    
  
It plucked.   
  
_SHISH!_    
  
The girl watched the final strand cascade to the floor, watching the frayed threads spill across the concrete. They sizzled away into nothing. Then, like a TV clicking off, her blue eyes faded, leaving behind white sclera. Her eyelids slammed shut. She crashed to the floor.   
  
Her heart was gone, the last bit of light in her eyes vanished.   
  
Dead. The girl was dead.   
  
" _NO!_ "   
  
But someone refused to give up.   
  
" _Ahh!_ "   
  
Her eyes burst open, lungs choking. She hacked, doubled over.   
  
Every sense was ripped away then slammed back into her being. The world blurred, reduced to blotches of hue and light. Everything was numb, as if laced in static. Was she standing? Falling? She couldn't tell!   
  
" _Get behind me!_ "   
  
"W-whoa!"   
  
Ripped from the concrete, the girl wobbled, a hand gripping her arm tight.   
  
The world was a sickening, twisting blur, but one thing was clear: sound!   
  
Slashes and footsteps lit up in her ears. Voices danced through her ear drums. Squeaky screeches and scratching claws pounced and sliced through the air. Metal ripped through the sound barrier, in tune with a powerful battle cry.   
  
" _HA!_ "   
  
The final, triumphant  _shing!_  rang. Then, there was silence.   
  
Fast gasps slipped through him, the darkened figure surveying his work. He grinned, turning his foot to face behind him.   
  
"Phew! That was a close one! Didn't think I'd actually be able to make it in time, kid--"   
  
_THUD!_    
  
"Huh?"   
  
He knit his brow, then looked down. He gasped.   
  
"... _KID!_ "   
  


* * *

  
The world was murky. Dark. Even if she could or wanted to open her eyes, there was nothing out there to see. Just... darkness.   
  
She was drifting, further and further away. Was she even there anymore? Was there even anything left of her?   
  
Despite her better judgement, she fought to open her eyes. To look out there, to figure out what had really happened to her.   
  
She opened her eyes.   
  
And green eyes stared back.   
  
A sharp inhale snapped and her eyes shot open. It was as if a million images had slammed back into her head, glitching and twitching and replaying over and over again. She couldn't tell what was reality and what wasn't, because all she saw were those green eyes.   
  
There was stained glass, a dark monster, huge black claws stabbing through the glass, claws trying to rip her to pieces -- she remembered everything, playing over and over again in her head, enough to rip her mind apart.   
  
She heard that laugh -- that damn awful laugh, twisting around her brain, embedding itself in every damn scene over and over again.   
  
_Stop it!_    
  
She grabbed the sides of her head, pleading, just as that claw came crashing down again.   
  
_STOP IT!_    
  
She was sinking into that black pool again, the darkness trying to rip her apart and drag her down.   
  
She couldn't fall back into the darkness. She had to get out!   
  
_I can't fall into darkness! Not again!!_    
  
She reached a hand out.   
  
_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_    
  
Someone grabbed her shoulder.   
  
And she was ripped out of that horrible world.   
  
" _Wake up!_ "   
  
Her eyes burst open. She slammed forward, doubling over with a loud choke. It was as if she had just broken through the ocean's surface, struggling to get a gasp of breath.   
  
Narrowing her eyes and looking up, struggling for breath still, she stared ahead.   
  
Brick walls, cobblestone streets, flame-lit lanterns... It was that same place from before.   
  
"Damn, you okay, kiddo?"   
  
A hand placed itself on her shoulder.   
  
"Thought I lost ya back there..."   
  
Her eyes bugged.   
  
Turning, she faced the newcomer. Then leapt back.   
  
"Whoa! Hey, it's okay!!"   
  
The girl threw herself backwards, hood thrown over her head as she crashed to the floor.   
  
The black-haired man was now fully presented in front of her. She could see the look of panic on his face, so taken aback by the girl's abrupt reaction that he didn't have time to get his bearings.   
  
Scrambling to a kneel, he leaned closer to the girl. But, the closer he got, the deeper she recoiled into the depths of her hood.   
  
Shaking, she watched as the man tempted to come closer, his cloak sweeping around his ankles as if pushing him to draw nearer.   
  
"Everything's okay now, kid," he said, keeping a few steps away. She couldn't see much of him beneath the shadow of her hood, but one thing was fully visible: his hand. He had extended it forward, as if trying to calm down a lost puppy.   
  
"Trust me," he said, a smile sounding in his voice, "Those monsters are gone. You're safe now."   
  
She gave a whimper, averting her gaze.   
  
A tiny voice came from the depths of her hood, blue eyes gleaming as she gazed up, "You... sure...?"   
  
The man chuckled, "Yeah, I'm positive. I took 'em all out myself."   
  
The girl didn't move, at least not yet. Her gaze shifted to the side as her hood slid back.   
  
"Name's Xiao, by the way."   
  
She turned her gaze to the dark-haired man, his teal eyes bright. He cracked a tiny grin.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
The child sat there for a moment, hardly looking at the man. Slowly, she pulled her knees into her chest, her hood cascading down to her shoulders.   
  
"Rena..."   
  
"Rena, huh?" he shrugged, giving a chuckle, "Hey, it's better than calling you kid."   
  
The girl said nothing. She pushed her back against the wall, leaning her chin on her knees. As she did, she could hear the man sliding closer and sitting down a step away from her.   
  
"Damn, I thought this world was empty," he said, scratching the back of his neck, " _Really_  didn't expect to see a kid here..."   
  
Rena remained silent, staring at the ground ahead of them. She could feel the man's eyes staring at her.   
  
"Kinda crazy what happened back there, though..." he piped up after a moment of silence. As he did, he withdrew a vial of a strange glowing liquid from his coat pocket, "I mean,  _damn_ , those things are usually bad, but not  _that_  hostile... I didn't expect some puny li'l Shadow to be that  _brutal_..."   
  
She watched him out of the corner of her eye, too intimidated to make direct eye contact. It seemed like he noticed.   
  
"Oh, want some?" he said through a mouthful. He gulped down the strange liquid, that small action seeming to make his features brighter. "Tastes kinda weird at first, but it's good. It'll heal ya right up, and I bet you need it after what happened."   
  
Rena recoiled a little bit upon receiving the offer, shaking her head after a moment of hesitance.   
  
"Eh, whatever then," he shrugged, "More for me." He took another swig, gulping it down like a shot.   
  
"But, I guess, this is the way things are now," the man continued the previous subject. He pocketed the empty vial. "I've seen those things rip out people's hearts one too many times..."   
  
"Heart...?" she said, lifting her head up with curiosity. She barely looked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
The man returned the glance. Giving a sigh, he leaned the back of his head against the wall.   
  
"Yeah," he said, giving a small grimace, "Err... kid, forgive me if this is a little too blunt, but those things... they  _kinda_  ripped out your heart."   
  
Her eyes bugged. She turned and stared up at him.   
  
"T-They...  _what_?" The color had completely drained from her face, her voice shaking. She slammed her hand against her chest, digging for a heartbeat, "Then where's my--?!"   
  
"Kid, chill! You're fine!" he said with a scoff, "I stopped 'em before they could finish the deed. Apparently, if I had showed up like five seconds later or whatever, you would've been dead, so thank goodness for good timing, am I right?"   
  
Rena whimpered, feeling her heartbeat race against her palm.   
  
"I-I... guess..."   
  
"But," he chuckled, "I would think you'd know if your own heart was getting ripped out or not... Seems  _kinda_  obvious."   
  
She shook her head, "I-I didn't..." Growing quiet for a moment, she looked down at her inward-turned sneakers, "All I remember is that they started attacking me, then things got all dark 'n stuff... Then I thought they were taking something away, but I couldn't figure out what it was..."   
  
"Apparently what they were taking was your heart," he said with a shrug, "But everything's cool now. Those things're gone and you're fine."   
  
The girl frowned, bowing her head, "Then... t-thanks, I guess..."   
  
He gave a little smirk, "Oh yeah, you sound  _super grateful_  after all the shit I went through..."   
  
Rena's face flushed and she waved her hand rapidly, "A-ah, no! I didn't mean it like that... I just..." the girl grew quiet for a moment, as if struggling to find the words she needed, "It was...  _really_ scary. I dunno how I got outta that."   
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for," he said. He put his hand on top of Rena's head, cueing a little jump from the girl. "It's good to have someone on your side, especially in a place like this."   
  
She shrugged, shaking off Xiao's hand and giving a small chuckle. "Yeah... guess so..."   
  
Rena leaned her chin against her forearms, hiding the uncertainty etched into her expression. After a moment in thought, she let go of a sigh.   
  
Extending her left hand, just enough to look at her palm, she leaned her cheek on her forearm.   
  
"I just wish that sword thing would come back... Bet I would've been able to fight those things then..."   
  
She stared at her empty hand, wishing and wishing for something that wouldn't happen. But it didn't seem necessary now. After all, she wasn't alone anymore...   
  
"Hey, Mister?" she piped up, "Can I ask you--?"   
  
"Is that it, then?"   
  
Blinking, the girl narrowed her eyes, watching as the man's shoulders grew stiff. Xiao was staring ahead, not looking at the child.   
  
"Huh?" she said, frowning.   
  
The man scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I saved your ass, so are you done or can I leave already?"   
  
She blinked, looking up at him and watching as he started to furrow his brow. Biting her lip, she looked side to side.   
  
"Umm..."   
  
"Great!" Xiao jumped to his feet, already parading off. "Nice talkin' to ya, kid! Try not to die next time!"   
  
"A-ahh! Wait!"   
  
After a tiny moment of hesitance, the girl leapt up and charged after him as he jumped down a set of steps.   
  
"Wait, Mister!"   
  
He growled, never looking back, "I'm busy, kid!"   
  
"Butbut I've got questions!"   
  
"Then ask someone else! I bet someone would be dying to assist an obnoxious brat like yourself!"   
  
"But what if this place is all empty 'n stuff and nobody's here?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I bet this place is  _completely_  f**king abandoned. But hey, that's reality for ya! Empty worlds are pretty much the norm now!"   
  
"B-But," the girl flashed a tiny, nervous grin, slowing in her tracks. She stopped before an empty shop, "you... wouldn't leave me alone here...  _right_?"   
  
Xiao drew to a halt and turned to face the tiny girl, crossing his arms against his chest. "Uh.  _Yeah_. That's exactly what I'm doing."   
  
The color drained from Rena's features.   
  
"But... why?" she gulped, "You saved me before... so why--?"   
  
"Lemme ask you this," he said, stabbing his finger at the girl's left hand, "You said you had a weapon. Why didn't you use it?"   
  
Curious, she looked down at her hand. It was empty... just like it had been when those monsters attacked her. She shook her head and showed her empty palm to the man.   
  
"I-I thought I had one! But--"   
  
"You could've saved yourself, kid!" he hissed, "You didn't need my help!"   
  
Rena shook her head again, "It wasn't coming back! It was supposed to come back--!"   
  
"Then go find the f**king thing 'cause I'm f**king done helping your sorry ass!"   
  
The girl was at a loss. She had no way to convince him, to change his mind of anything! But why was he so angry because she didn't use that weapon? It wasn't her fault that it didn't come back!   
  
The man was leaving again, trying to abandon her in an empty world. She had to do something!   
  
"Wait!"   
  
She couldn't help her reaction. All she thought was that she had to do something, so she did.   
  
Leaping forward, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She dug her heels into the concrete.   
  
"You gotta help me!  _Please!_ "   
  
He gasped, eyes bugged.   
  
"The f**k're you doing, kid?!" he screamed, ripping her arm from his waist.   
  
"Please, Mister!!"   
  
" _NO!_ "   
  
" _GAH!_ "   
  
She was shoved back, crashing onto the floor. Her temple was flushed crimson. The whites of her eyes echoed the same hue, her irises staring at Xiao's balled up fist.   
  
"Good riddance,  _brat_."   
  
He was starting to turn his back again, grimacing at the girl as he begun to walk away. She had to do something! Say something --  _anything!_  Fighting to find the words, digging around to find  _something_  in her mind, she spit out the first thing that popped into her head.   
  
"Please don't leave me!!" she pleaded, sprawled out on the concrete. "I don't wanna be alone again!"   
  
The man looked down at the sight before him. He scoffed.   
  
"Not my problem."   
  
What was she supposed to do now? This guy was leaving, turning his back on her and refusing to look back. If she really was alone in this world, if he really was the only person left here beside her and the only one who could help her...   
  
Whimpering, the girl looked down at her empty hand.   
  
She couldn't get that weapon to come back. That was that. But, somehow, she had to make this guy see that...   
  
With a shaky breath, she looked up. She knew what she had to do.   
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and stumbling after him.   
  
"F**k off, kid!" he hissed.   
  
"No!" she slammed her foot down, her voice giving a quiver, "J-Just listen to me, Mister!"   
  
A forceful growl came from the man as he started to slow in his tracks, never fully stopping. But she didn't care. No matter how much she may have annoyed him, it didn't matter. She just needed him to listen, even if it was for just a moment.   
  
"Look," she said, balling her hands into fists. This was her only chance... "That weapon you're talkin' 'bout... It got destroyed... I saw it happen, I swear."   
  
She could see a teal iris peeking out of the corner of his eye. Good, she had his attention.   
  
"See?" she nodded, "Just watch!"   
  
On cue, Rena placed her left hand forward, focusing on it. She tried to remember what she had to do before to get the weapon to appear, but no matter how many times she tried, the sword wouldn't come back.   
  
But, as she kept trying to bring it back to no avail, the man turned and stepped forward, staring her down with arms crossed.   
  
"And what're you trying to prove?"   
  
Grumbling, the girl threw her empty fist to her side, throwing her heels into the floor.   
  
"That I needed your help! And I still do!"   
  
The man rolled his eyes.   
  
"What the f**k're you trying to be? A Jedi? If you wanna convince me, using the Force is definitely the way to go."   
  
The girl narrowed her eyes, "But you got mad 'cause I didn't save myself. But I really tried to! That weapon thing's gone and I dunno what to do.   
  
"I..." she looked away, fidgeting with her hands, "I need help... I dunno how I'm supp'sed to protect myself from those scary things, 'specially since I don't that sword thing. You said you're probably the only person here, so..."   
  
" _If_  I help you  _this once_ ," he said with a scowl, "are you gonna stop bothering me?"   
  
The girl didn't hesitate. She nodded, "Yeah!"   
  
" _And_  you're not gonna stop me from leaving again, right?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, I won't!"   
  
"You  _swear_?" he narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Uh-huh!" the girl nodded firmly. "Pinky promise!"   
  
The man recoiled and looked down, grimacing as he did.   
  
"...what is  _that?_ "   
  
"Um..." the girl lowered her hand to her face, which had been raised just moments ago, and looked down, almost cross-eyed, at her lone-standing pinky. "It's a... pinky promise?"   
  
"The heck is a pinky promise?" he scowled, folding his arms.   
  
The girl blinked, looking up at the man. She couldn't help but give him a curious look.   
  
"You dunno what a pinky promise is?"   
  
"Uhh...  _no_ ," he scoffed. "Sounds childish and stupid to me."   
  
Rena frowned, grumbling.   
  
"Hey, it's not stupid! A pinky promise is the bestest promise you can ever make! If you break it, somethin' really,  _really_  bad happens!"   
  
"Really?" Xiao shrugged, unimpressed, "Like what?"   
  
The girl bit her lip, looking to the side. "Umm..."   
  
He sighed. "You don't know, do you?"   
  
"Not... really..." she frowned, looking down at her pinky, "I mean, I've never really  _made_  a pinky promise..."   
  
"Ugh, whatever," he brushed his hand, as if shoving aside the topic, "I don't care 'bout this bullshit, I just want you to promise that you'll leave me the f**k alone and stop being so damn persistent!"   
  
The girl nodded firmly again, "Yeah, I promise, I promise!"   
  
"Alright, then!" he snapped, "Get to it! What'd you want?"   
  
Rena didn't waste a second.   
  
"Okay, where are we?" she said, looking around the world with bright eyes, "This place looks lots different than my home..."   
  
"It's called Traverse Town," Xiao replied plainly, "It's a safe haven for people who've lost their worlds, but as far as I can tell, it's pretty damn empty. Guess more people are disappearing than I thought..."   
  
The girl grew quiet for a moment, staring down at her hands.   
  
"So... why'm I here?"   
  
"'cause you're damn lucky, I guess, kid. If more people are losing their hearts and aren't appearing here or in other worlds, then those Heartless are doing a damn good job of killing everyone off."   
  
She raised a brow curiously, "Heartless?"   
  
"Yeah," he said, motioning back as if pointing to the scene from before, "Those things that attacked you."   
  
Her face flushed just at the thought of them.   
  
"T-they're..." she hesitated, pushing down a gulp, "They're not gonna come back...  _right_?"   
  
Xiao scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhh...  _no_ , probably not. At least, I don't think so..."   
  
"Oh..." she said, still looking away.   
  
"Now, if you're done asking your twenty or whatever questions," he said, "I've got a couple for you."   
  
Rena looked up, knitting her brow curiously.   
  
"Huh? Why?"   
  
Xiao grumbled, "Just answer the damn things, alright?"   
  
Rena nodded hesitantly, dropping her arms to her sides.   
  
"How the f**k did you end up here?" he said, pointing to the girl.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I mean, what happened to your world, kid?"   
  
"Umm..."   
  
She bit her lip, hugging her arms. It took her a few moments to speak, as if summoning up the courage to do so.   
  
"Those monsters..." she began with a gulp, "They showed up with this big storm and the city started falling apart 'n stuff... I tried to get out, but the darkness — or whatever it was — got me."   
  
"So, you wanna go back?"   
  
The girl raised a brow, looking up at the man. It looked like he had taken a step forward and there was a curious gleam in his blue-green eyes.   
  
"Yes or no, do you wanna go back or not?"   
  
Rena looked down at her feet. She grew oddly quiet.   
  
" _Well?_ " he said, folding his arms.   
  
"You won't," she hesitated, "get mad,  _right?_ "   
  
He scoffed, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, "Why would I get mad?"   
  
"It's... kinda bad..."   
  
"Can't be that bad, kid," he chuckled, "But what is it?"   
  
Hesitation rose in place of any words, the words that Rena so desperately needed. She bit her tongue, still looking away.   
  
But she had to say something... As much as she feared doing so, she had to. Xiao was going to leave again if she didn't. She could just see him tapping his foot out of the corner of her eye, and she knew that his exit would come soon if she didn't speak up.   
  
C'mon, Rena. Say  _something_...   
  
"I..." she said the first word, clenching her fists tight, "I don't wanna go back there..."   
  
Xiao scoffed, "Then how's that bad?"   
  
She shook her head, "Well... 'cause it was my home. Or supp'sed to be... But you're not supp'sed to hate your home and I did. I didn't really have a place to go or friends or  _anything_  there. It was really bad, so I don't wanna go back."   
  
"Well," he said, "you've got the chance to start over somewhere else right in front of you. Why not take it?"   
  
The girl knit her brow, looking up at the man. "But... how do I do that?"   
  
"Easy," he shrugged, "You find a place to stay here and call that home. Pretty simple, right?"   
  
"But I don't really know anything 'bout this place..." she looked past him, peering out into the open world beyond the stairway. Just looking at it and remembering what happened before made her wary.   
  
Xiao paused, looking around the world. He knit his brow and bit his lip.   
  
"And I don't really either..."   
  
He stood there for a moment, tapping his chin. Rena watched as he narrowed his eyes, then suddenly, his eyes lit up.   
  
"Wait, I got it!" he grinned with a snap, "I saw someone here earlier, I bet they live here and they can help you out."   
  
Rena frowned, "But I thought you said that no one was here..."   
  
Xiao blinked, knitting his brow. "Uhh... I did?"   
  
She nodded firmly, "Yeah!"   
  
"...uh," His face turned red. He frantically waved his hands, "N-nevermind that! Somebody lives here, I  _swear_  they do, case closed! Do you want my help or not?!" He frowned, glaring down at the girl, "I'll leave right now if you don't!"   
  
With wide eyes, Rena panicked, "A-ah! Nono!! I still need your help!"   
  
"Then don't harass me!" he poked Rena in the nose, resulting in a little yelp from the child; she threw her hands over her nose and shook her head.   
  
"So someone  _does_  live here," he continued, "and I bet they can help you out a lot more than I can."   
  
Rena blinked, rubbing her nose, "They can...?"   
  
"Sure, why not?" he shrugged, "I mean, if they live here, they'll know more than the two of us together."   
  
The girl wasn't so sure about the idea, knitting her brow. Was Xiao right? Deep down, she hoped that was true...   
  
The man continued on, refusing to wait for any sort of answer from the child.   
  
"Last I saw 'em," he said, motioning to the side, "they were heading over to the Third District."   
  
Rena tilted her head to the side, "Third District?"   
  
"Yeah!" he beamed, before realizing a sudden problem. His smile dropped. "Err... you know where that is,  _right_?"   
  
Rena shook her head.   
  
"Ugh, okay," Xiao said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's see..."   
  
The girl watched as he turned and faced the other way. He motioned to her to follow him as he walked towards a nearby half wall next to the stairway.   
  
"You see that?" he said, motioning ahead. Rena grabbed onto the wall and followed the tip of his finger. He had motioned towards a big door. Rena nodded in return.   
  
" _That_ 's the Third District."   
  
The girl blinked.   
  
"...but it's just a door..."   
  
"Kid, no!" he grumbled, "It's what's  _past_  the door!"   
  
The girl wrinkled her brow.   
  
"Umm... oh. Oh!  _That!_ " her face flushed, "Heh, uhh... yeah, sorry..."   
  
The man sighed, putting his hand against his face, "Geez, kid, it's not  _that_  hard...   
  
"But, there ya go," said Xiao, motioning to the door once more. "Hopefully there's still someone who can help you out over there. I don't see why not, but y'know."   
  
Rena peeked up at Xiao out of the corner of her eye, "So... that's it?"   
  
Xiao clicked his tongue, then nodded.   
  
"Yuuuuuuuup," he said, "Looks like my work here is done."   
  
He turned, facing away from Rena now.   
  
He was leaving. She knew this all too well. But did he have to? There was an anxious pang prodding at her core. She had to do something... but what?   
  
Xiao started to step away, refusing to look at the child.   
  
"Well, that's it, kid. Probably won't be seeing you around, but I'll definitely say that it hasn't been a pleas--"   
  
"Wait!" Rena piped up once more, wrapping her hands around her upper arms.   
  
For whatever reason, Xiao immediately stopped and turned around.   
  
"Really, kid?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes as he turned to face her. "What  _now_?"   
  
C'mon, Rena, she coaxed herself, think of something... She couldn't let him leave, not yet. There had to be something that she could do or say to stall him, at least for a few moments longer; after all, she was too scared to be left here on her own just yet.   
  
But something caught her attention. She recalled how livid Xiao had been not even five minutes ago, and she remembered  _exactly_  why...   
  
"That sword thing..." she said.   
  
Xiao raised a brow curiously, crossing his arms.    
  
"You don't... think it'll come back... do you?"   
  
He scoffed, pushing his hands into his coat's pockets. He looked away.   
  
"You really think I've got all the answers, kid?"   
  
She shrugged, "I dunno... but I thought you might have an idea or  _somethin'_."   
  
She extended out her hand, focusing on her empty palm.   
  
"I  _thought_  I had it. I mean... I was kinda positive that I had it, but I don't even know if it was real or not," she said, "I think... I had to go through some weird test or something to even get it, but I couldn't tell if it was really happening or not. Like it was a dream or somethin'..."   
  
Rena looked up to see Xiao. Seeing the look on his face, that concentrated stare, made the girl's features flush. Maybe he thought she was crazy...   
  
"Ah, I'm sorry!" she said, her face turning redder, "That... doesn't really make sense, s-sorry..."   
  
"No, it does."   
  
She blinked, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"It...  _does_?"   
  
Xiao shrugged, "The worlds are strange, I can tell ya that. Weird things happen all the time, stuff that you can't quite explain, but it sounds like something else that happened before..."   
  
The girl's eyes widened, " _Really_?"   
  
"All I know," he said, motioning towards the girl's empty hand, "is that if it really did happen, in a dream or whatever, then this 'weapon' won't be gone for long."   
  
She scratched the back of her neck, "But... what if it was destroyed?"   
  
"Doesn't mean it was  _really_  destroyed. Just 'cause you said this whole thing happened in a dream doesn't mean it didn't really happen. It could've happened, or it might not have. Hard to know."   
  
"Yeah, guess so..." The girl nodded, lowering her hand.   
  
"So..." he said, folding his arms. He narrowed his eyes, "Is that it? For  _real_  this time?"   
  
Rena bit her lip.   
  
"...You  _sure_  that no more of those monsters'll show up?"   
  
Xiao chuckled, giving a little smirk, "Yeah, I'm positive, kid! You're perfectly safe now -- I promise."   
  
Rena shrugged, "I hope so..."   
  
She looked up and jumped, taken aback. Bowing her head, she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting to recoil as she did.   
  
Xiao was... ruffling her hair?   
  
"Don't worry," he said with a laugh. He half-kneeled down to meet her gaze, "You're gonna be fine, kid. Promise."   
  
It was instinct to recoil at such an act; after all, she hated when people ruffled her hair, treating her like some little kid. But in that moment, it was kind of what she needed. Giving a little smile, the girl looked up at Xiao.   
  
Maybe everything was going to be okay...   
  
She nodded, grinned and closed her eyes.   
  
"Yeah..." she gave a small laugh, "Thanks, Xiao--"   
  
_SHISH!_    
  
Her eyes snapped open, just in time to watch swirls of black rise and disappear into the air.   
  
"Xiao?!" she looked around frantically, the color draining from her face.   
  
For a moment, it seemed like the wind got knocked out of her and she rushed to catch her breath. She turned, her hands shaking. Her wide eyes took in the new world, taking in the one stark fact that made her entire core quiver.   
  
"Nobody's here..."   
  
It wasn't the monsters or the darkness that scared her. No, it was something worse...   
  
She was alone. Just like Xiao said she would be.   
  
"What'd I do now...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! A cliffhanger! ...Sorta of haha. 
> 
> Alright, bit of fair warning about this story: I've been working on this story since at least 2010. Long time to work on a fanfic, but I wanted to make it perfect and I got very carried away with it. However, after finishing this first chapter, I got extremely burnt out on working on the story and started to lose interest in Kingdom Hearts. But, considering how much work went into this, I didn't want it to go to waste, hence why I'm posting the first chapter. 
> 
> Right now, I'm not working on continuing the story. I may post the first few chapters as they are, but for the most part, my interest in both Kingdom Hearts and this story is completely gone. But, like I said, I don't want all my hard work to go to waste, so here's the first chapter! 
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more or seeing those first few chapters, let me know and I'll post them! But, for now, thanks for checking this out!


End file.
